Allies
Background The Allied Nations are one of the two major combatants in World War Three, with their primary opponent being the Boer-Berlin Axis. They are the successors to the NATO-led task force sent to eliminate the Boer regime in South Africa, which were devastated by attacks from atomic weapons during the opening attacks of the war. The Allies consist of a number of pro-western nations scattered across the globe, with the United States being the most powerful. Their aim is to stop Axis expansionism in Europe and Africa, and to eliminate the German and South African reactionary regimes. Allied nations cooperate on the field by sharing intelligence, coordinating major operations, and by offering a unified foreign policy towards neutral nations. They suffered numerous initial setbacks in from 2011-mid 2012, such as the loss of continental Europe, the destruction of the critical Diego Garcia naval base by the Voortrekker, the blockade of the United Kingdom, and the psychological warfare attacks on the Eastern Seaboard of the United States. However, despite often grim odds, the Allied forces often managed to pull off major turning points and high profile victories, often involving high-risk raids and acts of sabatoge. Captain Jeffery Fuller and the crew of the USS Challenger played no small part in these operations, and were highly decorated for their contributions to the Allied cause. With some of the world's most powerful nations' hardware at their disposal, the Allies had a significant technological strength. Ceramic hulled submarines from the US and Royal navies were some of the most effective weapons of the war, and advanced aircraft such as the F-22 Raptor were some of the finest in the world. Other advanced technology used by the Allies included aircraft carriers such as the USS Stennis, V-22 Osprey tilt-rotors, Apache helicopter gunships, P3 Orion ASW planes, Collins class diesel submarines, and Mark 88 nuclear torpedoes. The Allies also have a significant numerical advantage over the Germans and Boers. However, the Axis managed to greatly even the playing field early on by using advanced jamming systems, low frequency radar, well placed nuclear strikes, and the employment of hypersonic cruise missiles. These rendered GPS and stealth tech unreliable, and destroyed a number of American carriers early on in the war. Allied tactics tend to follow those of most modern day western militaries, and unlike the Axis, they have stricter Rules of Engagement (ROE) in accordance to international treaties While the Axis used nuclear weaponry against civilian targets such as Warsaw, Tripoli, and Chatham Island, often with little or no provocation, the Allies restrained from any nuclear retaliation. However, at several points in the war, when the stakes were considered particularly high, the Allies sometimes considered the use of disproportionate force. For example, when the Boer ceramic hulled submarine Voortrekker fled beneath the Ross Ice Shelf in Antarctica, American "Boomers" or missile submarines, were ordered to nuke the shelf in order to sink the rampaging sub should the pursuing USS Challenger fail to sink it within it's 24 hour deadline. Initial Members *Australia *Canada *Chile *Costa Rica *Egypt *Israel *Jordan *Mexico *New Zealand *Republic of Ireland *several unnamed African nations *United States of America *United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland *Venezuela Neutral Members *Cuba (unofficial support) Later Members *Afghanistan *Brazil *India *Indonesia *most of the Middle East *Pakistan *Russia *Turkey Category:Faction